


Omori: Third Sibling

by arixsity



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, OMORI Spoilers, Original Character(s), Post-Bad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixsity/pseuds/arixsity
Summary: After Sunny jumped off the hospital roof his mother moved to the city to leave the town where both of her children died.There she remarried her husband and had a baby girl which they named Nova, they promised never to tell her about her dead siblings as they say sometimes ignorance is bliss.But fate has it's way as Nova and her friends take a trip to Faraway town as Nova discovers a secret.A secret she wish she hadn't known.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited grammar in google docs :))

The sounds of a car engine revving can be heard as a black car set off from the city, Inside of the car was four people, Two in the front and two in the back, The windows had a black tint to them making anyone unable to see what was on the inside, Though that couldn't be the same for the people inside of it, The black leather of the seats looked quite expensive a serene atmosphere had entered the car a few minutes after it's original departure a very rare one for the girls that sat inside it.

The city buildings zoomed past the car barely giving you a second to figure out what they were selling but even then it was just fun to stare outside at them, And it seemed like Nova had also agreed. One hand on her cheek resting her elbow Nova's gaze was stuck on the window she herself enjoying the quiet moment, this had been the first time in well...forever that she'd left the city filled with noises and honking into a more quieter place like a small town, Hell she didn't even know how she got her mother to agree to this. 

The charcoal haired girl kept staring at the buildings, the car engine now just becoming a background noise for her as the buildings reflected into Nova's also black eyes seemingly quite fascinated by it, She still has an hour to enjoy the city view before she'll be on the empty road to the town. Although she had wanted to leave the busy city for the longest time now even that dream hadn't stopped her from getting home sick, but she had already made up her mind and there was no turning back now, she already packed her stuff and entered her friend's car she couldn't stop her now. 

Her thoughts cut short by a shorter girl at the other end of the car swinging her feet with a big dramatic sigh. The girl's hair was dyed half and half and had been cut unevenly or as said girl liked to call it, a home made hairstyle somehow even after doing this time and time again she couldn't be any better at it. 

"Are we almost there yet, I'm boreddddddddddddddd" 

The girl complained slumping down on her seat. With an evil grin Nova looked back to her shorter companion arms behind her head. 

"You're acting like a child, And the height doesn't make it any better Caroline" 

The girl now known as Caroline pouted and rolled her eyes at Nova looking at her own window. Nova couldn't help but laugh a friendly smile on her face. 

"10 minutes" Another person in one of the front seats had vaguely stated. She had her legs crossed sighing, The girl had quite the elvish like appearance and her outfit hadn't done her any better, If Nova hadn't known her she would probably think she was actually an elf. 

"10 minutes passed with some quiet and peace, The longest record you had, Good job" 

Her tone was calm and gentle though her words had a passive aggressive tint to them that threw both the girls in the back seat off. Naydia had a way to sound both so gentle but mean at the same time, It's scary especially if you aren't her friend, since unlike them they don't know about the soft exterior that lays behind her facade. 

The very last person, Daisy was the one who planned this trip, she liked spoiling her friends quite a lot and same goes for herself too, she found the perfect opportunity and grasped it, Without her they probably wouldn't have actually ever met seeing as Daisy was quite the social person somehow able to get a bastard idiot, a childish idiot and a passive aggressive idiot all to be friends, The more darker skin toned friend was the bond that tied them all together and secretly Nova was quite glad about it and she was sure the rest of them were too even though Daisy herself does have her slip ups and idiotic moments. Like that one time where she walked into the wrong class on purpose so she can have one class with the others, And somehow It actually worked? Nova herself doesn't even know how. Guess that's what being a good liar gets so you, It was even more shocking that Daisy was able to pass with flying colors to a class she'd never been too. If Daisy actually tried on her academics she'd probably be number 1 in the whole school but alas her carefree nature gets the better hold of her. 

Nova went back to her sight seeing the buildings becoming more scarce as the approached the empty road that went to the town, their first hour almost coming to an end leaving two more hours until the trip ends, they really were quite far away from the city it gave Nova both fear and excitement she felt quite a giddy feeling inside of her chest but in a good way, A shiver running down her spine even when it has been getting hotter as summer takes its effect on the city, It felt surreal for her that this was actually happening, That her usually protective parents let her go on a trip with her friends and more surprisingly they allowed her to stay on the trip until they all do actually have to go back which was the whole summer! Nova may be a bit of a bastard but she was a bastard who loved her friend group they were like her siblings which she didn't have. 

Daisy smiled as they left the last bit of traffic curving to the left the tall buildings disappearing instead replaced by trees and grass filling the area. Carolina pressed her face against the window in awe. Naydia only sparing a quick glance but in that glance she could very well see the amazement in her eyes, Naydia was stupid to think she'll be able to hide it from her childhood friends. All of em met in elementary and till this day they're still friends through and through. 

Daisy also noticing happily opened the car windows fully the wind entering the car blowing away the girls hair all of them didn't seem to mind truly in awe with the setting difference, Caroline body was pretty much out of the window, wind blowing directly into her face, Naydia kept glancing outside every few minutes or so trying to seem not to care failing miserably. Nova kept staring outside of her window taking the breath of fresh air totally different from the smell of the city, which consists of car engines and well... car engines not the pleasant smell was it. 

Daisy herself was enjoying it a bright smile on her face her black curly hair flying on her face having to adjust it so she can see though she had a smile on her face, unexpected since she hated when her hair got into her face, seems like even she was excited for the trip too, Daisy had been on many trips outside of New York, so a stay in a town should be the least interesting thing she'd done, If it wasn't with her friends, She knew they'd rather die than let her pay any amount of money more than 20000 dollars even though that barely was anything for her bank amount not even close to a quarter to the money she has, But alas a trip to faraway town should still be quite interesting, a change from their usual setting and all even she felt excited. 

An hour had passed at their last hour before they finally reached faraway town, sooner or later the vast emptiness of the trees would be replaced with houses all just the right distance away from each other. There they would find a house that they'd rented for a hundred and seventy nine days leaving one day for them to adjust back into the city before they went back to hell people call school,and they damn well will enjoy it while it lasts. The windows were still wide open, the warm summer wind entering through them. Caroline had fallen asleep in a weird position body half out of the window, Nova had to drag her inside so she didn't need to worry about Caroline falling outside of the car while asleep not many could notice someone tiny as her, god even in her mind she was still picking on them even if they weren't able to hear it, What can she say she conveys her love through snarky remarks. 

30 minutes left... 

While on their way to Faraway town they had passed onto another town around 10 minutes into the last hour before they finally arrived. There they got 4 ice creams for each of them, filled the car gas and hung around there a bit, All of their parents had given them an allowance, Daisy rolled her eyes as she stated multiple times before that she'd be paying for everything but not like these idiots listened to her, And so she let them win this time all three of them splitting the pay for the ice cream and the gas (They wouldn't let Daisy offer any type of money in the bills) which also did annoy her but oh well she couldn't change what's already been paid 

Caroline had gotten an ice cream sandwich she was already nomming on getting her hands slightly sticky as some ice cream drops fell on them but Caroline had no shame and licked it off her hand which got her a look of disgust from Nayida almost immediately grabbing a wipe that she had in her purse and cleaning the shorter's hand Caroline complaining about how it was wasteful but Nayida ignored it rightfully so. 

Nayida herself had ordered Mint chocolate ice cream which Nova found quite fitting for a person like her. Naydia took her time with eating making sure nothing falls onto her clothe or hands the complete opposite of Caroline. 

Nova and Daisy picked the same flavor which was cookie dough flavor, Nova actually got introduced to this ice cream deliciousness by Daisy in Elementary school, Before that Nova would order plain old chocolate ice cream.... (Mostly because that was the only type of flavor she knew other then Vanilla) but now she knows more about ice cream even having called herself a self proclaimed ice cream expert, Which usually gets Daisy to laugh and tell everyone around them about the story, whichhh got her to stop with the title already embarrassed enough. 

After that little detour they had gotten back into the car and continued on their merry way. 

Arrival. 

After three hours they'd finally arrived in Faraway town Caroline hopped out of the car stretching she wore an unfitting outfit for the summer time, which consist of a huge jacket with bunny ears (pretty much the only reason she was wearing it) a t-shirt and a white tennis skirt with that she wore ballerina-esque style shoes. It was shocking how she could bare wearing that jacket but Caroline was a whole mess of mysteries. 

The second one out was Naydia with a much more appropriate outfit for the summer. A white dress with translucent sleeves that reaches up to her knees with some heels which aren't high at all. Just like an elf. 

Next one out was Nova with baggy jeans cuffed at the end with a purple crop top and matching colored sneakers. And finally Daisy she wore a collared shirt with more of a baggy sleeve it was split in the middle separated into two different colors of blue and green it was cropped showing just a tiny bit of chubbiness, With that she wore jean shorts with a flower on the pocket and finally she wore some ankle socks which barely were showing from the sneakers with chunky sole. 

Daisy opened the trunk handing out everyone's bags, Nova's hadn't packed much except the essentials all fit in one bag, Naydia also had only one bag though although she did also have a purse, Caroline had a lot of bags probably mostly filled with useless stuff she packed right at the moment. 

Daisy had all her bags brought here a day before by her family's staff and so she hadn't the need to carry anything else. Lucky. 

Daisy went up ahead explaining all the activities they can do here forgetting about the rest of their luggage. Caroline followed Daisy, one bag on her back and dragging two others behind her. Nayida stayed quiet although Nova could tell that she was snickering about the amount things compacted into the huge bags and honestly Nova didn't blame her as she was also laughing not even trying to hold it back which got her a glare from Caroline. 

" There is a lot of stuff we could do, First we could go to the nearby lake they have in the park , Or we could get some pizza from the pizza place, I also heard they have a water park nearby, Ooh! or maybe we can go shopping" Nova could tell the excitement of Daisy as shopping was mentioned and she would love to go, that's the smallest thing she could do for Daisy for planning this whole trip but she really needed to settle down first, Her arm was getting tired from holding the bag. 

"or we could go to the place we're staying at first?" 

Naydia intruded more loudly than usual probably to be heard from Daisy's loud voice. She heard Daisy reply but Nova was too distracted by...something. 

She kept staring at the church as she automatically started to walk to it. She didn't know why, She wasn't religious or anything. It can't be the church that she wanted to go to. 

No it wasn't, It was something behind the building. 

A graveyard? 

When she arrived she found three people mourning two males with brown hair one older than the other though both seem in their 30's and a girl which looked the same age with black hair though she could see pink fades probably from previously dyed hair she couldn't see who it was from the people blocking her view but she could tell they were mourning two people, Although it felt rude to ask curiosity got the better of her. 

"Who were they" 

Nova simply asked a blank expression remaining on her face. It looks like she startled them since they all jumped from their places before looking at her, the black haired girl expression turned from sorrow to anger seemingly going to respond aggressively that is until the younger of the two boys stopped her with a sad smile as he responded to the insensitive question 

"Well... They were our friends, Mari and Sunny. Their case was a big deal for a while, Never had anything like it in a small town like this" 

So she was right about the fact that it was two people, though Mari and Sunny? Never heard of them before 

"You never heard of em? Everyone knew them Mari Howard, Sunny Howard?" 

The black haired girl asked still with an angry scowl on her face. Nova had never heard of em but coincidentally they had the same last name, Her full Name was Nova Howard though it was probably just a coincidence 

"No sorry I'm not from here" 

Nova replied to the seemingly shocked individuals they really must've been known huh 

Just about to ask another question a yell came from behind her and it sounded angry too. 

"Where have you been! you scared us to death!" 

Oh yeah Nova forgot about the part where she was on a vacation with her friends letting some type of aura drag her to this place. She couldn't even tell the people she was talking with a goodbye. 

"Did'cha really miss me that much?" 

And back with the snarky remarks, the earlier scene was quite a mood downer she needed to cheer up a bit! Daisy rolled her eyes sighing "Come on we need to unpack" 

Nova giggling slightly let Daisy drag them to their rented house. 

The house was huge with beige colors painting the whole house it had a garden which had more space overall it was quite the nice place, and the inside did not disappoint it looked quite fancy probably decorated a while before they arrived, There was a lot of noise in the second story seems like Caroline was panicking an unusual site from her happy go lucky attitude. 

Daisy dragged her upstairs sighing. Caroline practically pounced on her when she saw her just a minute later she'd found out Caroline thought she went missing. Nova felt bad for making em worry as she was being choked by Caroline's tight hug. 

After that whole situation Nayida and Daisy left the room probably to their own leaving the other two too unpack. 

little did Nova know This was only the beginning.


	2. 2

The once full bag was now empty as slowly but surely they had organized the items inside of them even if they took quite a few unneeded breaks mostly out of laziness ,but that doesn't matter if you complete the task at hand, later is better than never as they say. Almost everyone was exhausted from their trip, especially Daisy knocking out the first chance she got, Naydia is probably doing her daily reading and Caroline is somehow asleep again probably from wasting all her energy whining and being dramatic in the car ride.

She had no idea about what the other two had gotten with them on the trip seeing as they'll be sleeping in separate rooms and because she didn't want to bother an already tired Daisy whose energy she had from a while ago seemed to collapse the moment she laid on the bed. Nova could've sworn she heard Daisy snoring all the way from here, man the beds must be comfortable... or Daisy was just that exhausted though for her own sake she hopes it was the former and it seems Daisy wasn't the only one as laying on her sailor moon bed sheet was Caroline half the thin blanket on the floor already, drool coming out of her mouth.

Nova seemed to be one of the only ones who hadn't felt sleepy ,adrenaline overpowering her need to rest and seeing as Naydia won't be coming out of her room any time soon what better way to pass time then to explore the town who knows maybe she'll find something interesting. Hopping of her bed she took the empty bag that had her stuff in it, so if she does find anything she'll have a place to carry it and isn't stuck awkwardly holding the box. Throwing the bag on her shoulder she took the time to cover Caroline with the blanket before as slowly and quietly as possible opening the door, closing the lights before she shut the door again, she'd rather not wake anyone up with her need of exploration. Though before she leaves she'd like to explore the house she'll be living in for a few months.  
Unlike the apartment complex she had lived in this house was huge in comparison for Nova it felt like a mansion... Oh god Caroline is already rubbing off on her with her dramaticness whatever she's gotta focus on the task at hand.  
She went down the seemingly long staircase into the living room. It had a huge T.V and a couch big enough to fit four people. It was good to know it was here but she had no need for it now.  


going to the left there was the kitchen and dining hall they were just normal nothing special about them other then they were bigger with more space to store food, Now that she thinks about it maybe she could raid a cabinet to see if there any snacks if she gets hungry on her adventure opening the first one she sees she immediately hits a gold mine it was filled with chips and cereal boxes with all different types even the plain ones. Don't mind if she takes one.

**Obtained Chips.**

Putting the chips into her bag she left the kitchen and went to the next room on the right, it had a vanity with flowers on them, in at the end of the room and a door near the end. Nova opened up the door with a few empty boxes around seems like this room had been ignored, In the middle there laid a dusty piano she played the piano for a while when she was 8 though she quit just a few days after, she wasn't the music type though it would be fun to try and play something, maybe not now she doesn't want to wake up her friends with her terrible playing since she hadn't touched a piano in years now and when she did she barely got past the basics before she quit.  
She walked back to the living room and finally going to the front door the afternoon orange sun light entering from the small gap on the bottom of the door reflecting Nova's shadow behind her her short messy hair flying in the wind as she opens the door standing still a few seconds enjoying the beautiful view mesmerized by it. Right, she's getting distracted.

Putting on her sneakers she leapt into the garden the two strings off her crop top slightly flying upwards now where should she go first... Maybe she could take a look at who her temporary neighbors are or she could explore what buildings are set up in this generally small town, such a hard decision... hmmmm yeah she'll see who her neighbors are, well how their houses look anyway

The most obvious place to start with is the people who lived on the same street. With a crunch of the grass beneath her feet she was off the first house she got too had a yellowish wall and a more orange roof there were flowers growing on the green grass overall it had the same shape as their house with different colors though on the right side of the garden was a dog house...Well she'll just move on to the next house not wanting to interact with the dog... or any dog really, she wasn't particularly fond of them she was more of a cat person herself.

The next house had a white wall and a cyan roof overall the same she could hear the faint giggling of a toddler and two adults which were most likely the kid's parents. At the end there was a vacant house, nothing special about it really.

Onto the next street, crossing the empty road she went to the other side of the it was mostly the normal the same pattern as the previous houses crossing to the next street over just glancing at the same pattern of houses, That is until another vacant house came up this one doing much worse then the one she passed by before the grass and flowers were wilted the house paint was dull and chipped and some of the fences had fallen down it had a creepy vibe to it, like no one has bought it for several years now it felt like your cliche haunted house that you'll see in horror movies she felt sorry for whoever had to wake up to this sight out of the window, glad it wasn't her. It seemed like she had been staring at it for a tad bit too long seeing as some weird stranger had managed to sneak up behind her putting their hand on her shoulders

"Ma'am I don't suggest buying it, It's haunted by a boy who died here, It's said whoever decides to buy this place will be tormented until they die" 

The man's voice sounded groggy, one that sounded like an old man... A very old man and Nova froze as he spoke before continuing.  
"But... If you are like us and wish to find out more you can contact me here..."  
With a breathy shake to his voice he handed Nova what seemed to be his phone number before running off...well that was weird she'd rather get away from this place quickly not wanting to meet any more of those guys though she did put the small piece of paper into her bag

**Obtained strange number**

Quickly moving onto the next one.

It was the last street that was filled with houses she was just going to explore somewhere else seeing as nothing special had come up with these houses just about to leave the neighborhood she saw a glance of a blue and black house completely different from the one she passed before making Nova back track. It stuck out like a sore thumb with it's more "edgy" colors rather than the rather neutral colors she saw so far on the fence there was a sign with a more smaller hand writing of course that intrigued Nova and she slowly walked up to it crouching down slightly to be able to read it

_Aubrey's and Kim's house kindly ~~fuck~~ frick off_

The word fuck had been crossed out by red marker and instead replaced with the much more kid friendly version "frick", Language much? to be completely fair the only reason they did that were probably because of parent's complaining about their child learning about the word prematurely so Nova should at least be glad they're taking the kids into consideration... Kinda  
Nova shook her head slightly before leaving, she definitely didn't wanna meet whoever lived in that house. They didn't seem like the kindest bunch, probably the second worst people to live near other than that creepy old house she saw a while ago, just the thought made her shiver.

Walking past the house she again had passed the church the weird feeling returning again making her stare at it but unlike last time she shook the feeling off and continued to the park, Multiple children were playing on the swings and running around it was a nostalgic sight to see it reminded her of her own friends. Playing hide and seek in the winter making snowmen when it was extra snowy, or going to the beach and collecting shells and rocks although both memories were completely different, they gave her the same feeling in her stomach, she wasn't sure how to describe it other than pure happiness. Near the back of the park there was an opening with trees surrounding it, inside she could see families having picnics in a wide area of grass she couldn't make any other details from that far away and so it was better to explore it more.

Nova entered the area feeling slightly awkward and majorly out of place having no one with her and being a lonely teenager among families enjoy a quick picnic hell she could see a few friends spreading out a cloth for a picnic but seems it was her lucky day and she hadn't brought anyone with her so that was fun especially the stares yep totally. After a general look around the place she awkwardly waddled to the body of water in the middle of a pier for people who want to fish or just want to have a quick dip in the summer, Maybe not with this many people around though.

Other than the awkward atmosphere the lake was really beautiful they should come here sometime. They never had a picnic before but there is a first for everything right? just the thought made her more happier then she already was if that was even possible.

She spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the rest of the place. Hobbiez, Gino pizza and finally Other Mart. Those were the places she can reach by foot at least, she knew there was a huge mall and water park next to each other a few miles away.  
It was nearing night by now around 9 pm and the others are probably awake right now and could be worrying about her, for the second time this trip in the span of a whole day so she should probably get back from her walk.

The moment she'd stepped in she got an angry glare from Naydia a one that shook her to the bone making her tense up

"Couldn't even leave a note huh, hurry up before the food gets cold"

"My, am I really that loved"

Nova replied grinning.

The blond elf like girl said rolling her eyes before going back to the dining hall Nova following quickly after. The smell of food hit her nose right after probably cooked by Naydia seeing as she was the only one able to actually cook. For dinner they were having spicy chicken with some vegetable soup, Nova's stomach rumbled as the hunger set in just in time as Naydia set her a plate before going to her own.  
Caroline seemed to have pushed her soup away on eating the meat of course, she wondered why Nadyia even bothered with that.

Well time to dig in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! cherry here, Just so you guys know i'll be updating almost every day! also sorry for the abrupt end didn't know how to end it nwjnajknwj


	3. 3

After quite a hefty meal which Daisy had left early telling the others that she was tired and would be heading back to sleep. Which was a complete lie, what she was actually doing was setting up a playstation set which she quite terribly fails at keep a secret when they all hear her swear like a mad man about something...Daisy only ever swears when she's struggling to do something, and that outed her in mere minutes as she started setting up the device but for her sake they decided to ignore the obvious struggle and continue on with their, hell they even stayed seated in the dining hall for a few minutes after until Daisy set it up, seems like she didn't trust her 40+ year old staff to set up something like that. Understandable really.

Caroline being the first one out her bunny jacket falling off her shoulder running up to the living room as Daisy took a few deep breaths but gave a smile when she'd saw Caroline skip out waiting for the others to come out to "reveal" the playstation there were a few games on the coffee table with 4 controllers sat tidily near the games it showed there were a lot of care put into setting this up to make it the best experience for everyone and Daisy wasn't taking any risks with ruining it and it showed, hell if they hadn't stopped her from doing anything too extreme they would probably be in Hawaii by now, it's not like she didn't have the money to afford it.

The next two out were Nova and Naydia. They took a bit longer as they were picking up the empty plates and putting the leftovers in the fridge, They'll sooner or later will have to do the dishes buttt they can hold that off for later they were here to have fun not to do chores plus they'll get to it eventually.

"Ta-da!"

Daisy pointed at the newly set up device with a smile on her face oblivious to the ruckus she made while setting it up no one ever pointing it out to her and they'd also like to keep silent about it.

"Thank you!"

Caroline took the lead as the other two stood awkwardly behind her glancing at each other with huge smiles on their faces, They decided for Caroline to take the lead since the girl always has an excited tone in her voice masking the fact that she'd already knew about the surprise the other two speaking up to not seem suspicious.

"Yeah! thank you Daisy"

"You do to much sometimes, y'know"

Said girl couldn't help but smile enjoying the praise she was getting. Hands behind her back she sat on the huge couch patting the next to her. Gladly they all sat next to her grabbing their controllers, even Naydia had decided to play even if she wasn't the gaming type.

The playstation already had a CD in it of a car racing game named Oirom, It's a classic they used to play it all the time when they were younger... Though they never had a chance for something like this in quite a while... a long while most busy with the overwhelming school work they have this year and having to figure their life out and all that hunk of mess. Nova was glad they're able to play like this again although she was a little rusty.

Unlike the rest of them Caroline was a **god** at the game beating them so many times she couldn't count, Daisy usually came in third or second place depending on how well Nova did and... Naydia was jack shit at the game more often than not bumping into obstacles and lagging behind everyone else, That's what she gets for refusing to play the game until now and each time she lost she seemed to get more and more annoyed and as the game progress Nova couldn't help but burst into laughter about the silent fit Naydia is throwing earning her a bonk on the head from the sore loser.

After many rounds the clock had struck 2 am as they started to feel sleepy the effects of the nap fading away, First one out was Caroline probably so she can catch the shower first before everyone else, Naydia left immediately after they heard the pitter patter of Caroline inching to her room

The two others sat until three am playing many other rounds both of them being more of the night owls of the group and all. Though they must be particularly tired today since they headed to bed just an hour after, With a silent good night they departed into their respective rooms.

Caroline was already asleep hugging her teddy bear and snoring loudly. She wore a bear onesie Nova still doesn't know how she wasn't turning into a burnt sweaty potato while wearing something as heavy as that in the summer, but what did she expect from the school's anomaly, another mystery to be uncovered...For another day she could barely keep herself upright. Her comfortable short set PJs didn't help the sleepy feeling dancing around her mind. The moment her head hit the bed she was fast asleep

_**knock,knock,knock**_

A knocking sound was heard just barely loud enough for the sleeping Nova to hear as her eyes fluttered open. Where was she again? Oh right she went on a vacation with her friends... So it wasn't a dream after all huh, for some reason she didn't fully believe it till now but here she was waking up at the same place they rented.

Nova rolled onto her back blinking the blurriness away trying to get her eyes to adjust to the bright summer light coming through the window which would have woken her up if the person knocking on their door loudly didn't. Usually she would've been startled by the sound quickly going to check on who it was but her brain seemed to still have yet to process sounds properly.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Another knock came from the door, Nova must've forgotten about it in her train of thoughts, with a yawn she rubbed her eyes stretching a bit taking her time with getting out of bed, from the other side of the wall she could hear a door open probably either Daisy or Naydia going to check the obnoxious knocking which she should probably check too, before she can register anything a short figure ran past her down the stairs almost tripping multiple times.

Hope she's safe.

In a more slower way she went down the stairs yawning again and meeting up with the rest. From the door she could hear some faint arguing something about being too loud she wasn't completely sure.

Naydia's nightgown just barely missed the floor, a sleep mask pushing back her hair next to her was Daisy black hair tied into a bun curls seeping out of the hair tie. She had pretty much the same outfit as Nova the only difference was the button up shirt being replaced by a normal t-shirt with a graphic design she couldn't make out.

_knock-_

The person outside was just about to knock again only to be faced with a tired Naydia... the worst kinda Naydia, her giant stature towering over them. Nova was able to push her way through get met by what she can only guess were a couple, a woman around her late 20's brown hair put in a low ponytail with a business suit next to her was a man with the complete opposite attire, longish hair with a big smile on his face he wore jeans with sneakers and a basic white shirt... Now that she thinks about it she was positive she met him before.

Taking a deep dive into her memory a light bulb switched on as she remembered where she saw him in the grave yard yesterday right? she felt a little bad about it... they clearly were still in grief this could be her chance to apologize.

"I told you to stop with the- Oh hello! I've seen you're new around here and wanted to give you some snacks, I hope you enjoy them! Me and Emma, she’s a really nice gal so if you have anything you wanna know just come talk to us"

The woman stopped her scolding looking back at the group with a box in her hand, she had a very elegant tone to her voice though unlike Naydia's it had a much more nicer tone to it which was obvious, unlike Naydia's where you can always spot a tint of anger in her voice... no that's the wrong word, it's more like the tone a babysitter uses when they're a 101% with said child's bull shit yeah that was more like it.

Caroline's eyes sparkled at the sight of the box, the smell of baked goods hitting her nose almost directly, on the box there was a note probably from the woman standing outside. Caroline practically climbed over Daisy's shoulder snatching the box away taking it hostage.

"HEY! at least say thank you!"

Daisy looked back as they heard a loud thank you from the distance before Daisy ran off after her to stop her from eating all of that alone.

The woman outside the door chuckles as she turns away from the chaos unfolding, the other boy barely holding in his laughter face turning blue from the lack of air.

"Right then i'll leave you guys be, My house is just the left of you if you need anything"

The women smiled waving before going to the parked car, looking around Naydia seemed to have left with the rest of the group... she felt like she was forgetting something, Ah! right she wants to apologize to the man.

"Oh by the way i'm sorry for the question I asked in the graveyard, it was rude of me"

The boy turned back with a smile on his face seemingly forgiving Nova.

"don't worry your head 'bout it, I'm Kel by the way!"

The man who was in his 30's still had the attitude of a 15 year old as he introduced himself to Nova, Well know at least she knows 1 out of 3 names of the people she'd pretty much offended.

"Nova, my name is Nova"

"Well Nice to meetcha Nova! have a good stay here"

The boy gave a two finger salute before heading off at the direction of the car.

Nova slowly closed the door, the blinding sunlight of the early morning fading as the door closed locking the door as a small _click_ can be heard. Nova went up to the rest of the group in the dining hall. A box full of cookies, donuts and lots more was neatly packed into the box. It took all her strength to not attack the sweet goodness that sat inside waiting for Naydia who had decided to change out of her pajamas first.

Naydia had secretly snuck up behind them, her v neck dress swaying as she passed by, It had poofy short sleeves with a slightly poofy skirt with ruffles at the end on the white dress were small daisies to top it off. Naydia took a donut from the box before going behind the kitchen counter to make a healthier breakfast. Just as she looked back at the box Daisy and Caroline were already eating wanting seconds before they even finished their firsts, and she can't blame em who can resist some homemade baked sweets, she was able to grab 4 items, two cookies and two donuts. She was able to finish two out of 4 of the bakeries grabbing a container from one of the shelves and putting the other two inside for later snacking.

**Obtained baked sweets**

After that whole mess finished the day went on normally Daisy, Caroline and (reluctantly) Naydia had left to explore the town while Nova sat around and watched T.V for most of the time maybe looking at her phone every once and a while, texting her mother and stuff. she'd gotten into a more comfortable outfit not wanting to stay in her PJ's which she quickly threw into the laundry basket, opting for a noodle strap crop top and some ripped low rise baggy jeans. It was a cute yet comfortable outfit since she hadn't planned to leave her house.

Several hours had passed before the others had arrived with them; they had a huge pizza box probably bought from the pizza place she saw yesterday. Looking behind her as the door unlocks she was able to get a better look at Daisy's and Caroline's outfit.

Caroline finally had an appropriate summer outfit with a white t-shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and some bloomer short suspenders and some of her famous ballet-like shoes. Her hair was put into two uneven low pigtails to top it off.

Daisy had her curly hair out of the bun she slept with her hair flowing almost reaching her butt she had an oversized graphic light blue t-shirt shirt with a bright pink skirt which was consumed by the t-shirt only the hem of it being seen, she also wore some fishnets an some chunky crocs which she was surprisingly able to pull off.

Daisy put the pizza in the dining hall and the greasy smell flooded the house making Nova's mouth water jumping up from the couch to quickly take a slice...

After having been woken up early by the knocking most of them were drained only lasting around an hour doing chores before most of them decided that they were done for today, And Nova was the same.

.....

_tick tock_

What time was it now?

3,4 AM? Nova hadn't looked yet trying to go back to sleep for the past 30 minutes, the room was dark as the girl next to her was snoring loudly making the already difficult task harder... Maybe she should just get up not like this was working.

a sound of shuffling can be heard as Nova got up from her bed putting on her slippers, she'd had the same Pijama from yesterday just in a different color.

Not wanting to wake the others up she left the lights closed as she cautiously made her way downstairs... It's too dark to go out right now and any type of noise will probably wake one of the other three up so what should she do....

Oh, she had an idea! the boxes in that piano room, there's sure gotta be something interesting in there!

tip toeing to the room she opened the door an elongated creak came the moment she opened the door instinctively looking around. Nova kept the door open as she tried to navigate the place with just her phone light finally pointing it at one of the boxes.

Nova grabbed the box, Nothing inside, but not to fret! There are still lot's more of them here... Nova had grabbed another box having the same result as the first being met with pure emptiness.

Until she wasn't.

She heard something thud against the walls of the box she had just grabbed quickly pointing her phone light inside, she wasn't sure what it was from first glance with the dust collecting over it, opting to grab it out of the box and blow away the dust making her almost sneeze. Getting a closer look at the item she realized what she had in her hand.

A photo album, to be exact a family photo album


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all be interested in some fun facts about this book? lemme know!

A family photo album.

The album had chipped stickers on it decorating it's black cover. It had a simple band to keep it together. Opening it up she felt a wave of air hit her back making her shiver, one time Caroline told her about how if there was a ghost nearby a gust of cold air would follow. It creeped her the fuck out about how timed that was. Of course there would be cold air even in the summer but no windows were opened and it just so happened to pass by the moment she'd opened the book. 

But the girl wasn't turning back! there was nothing else to do and she pretty much found a gold mine, whoever ghost owned this wouldn't mind if she took a peek at their photos would they? On the first blank page it had the name of two children. 

Sunny and Mari's photo album. 

Oh. Well this felt much more depressing seeing as she had met these peoples friends, I mean maybe she could just turn back now, put the book down and pretend she never saw it… 

Or she can just continue on and suffer with the guilt for a while. 

She sat on the wooden floor album in hand contemplating what she should do before making her final decision. Taking a deep breath she opened up the album with pictures of a boy and a girl, In fact this album only contained pictures of said boy and girl both had the same black hair. She didn't look too much into the details, only really getting a few pieces of information like their birthdays and the hobbies they have, The first few pictures had only contained the girl. Mari always seemed so happy smiling in her pictures without a care in the world... Unlike someone 

~~Nova~~

She always seemed to be crying her photos... Anddd also in recorded videos of her, Had her mother ever gotten a good picture of hers before? maybe later in life but certainly not when she was an angsty toddler. 

Flipping a few other pages she saw Mari holding a baby and by the context of the text below the photo that seemed to be Sunny as usual the girl was smiling happily and the boy looked like he was snoring slightly looking quite comfortable in his blanket, Underneath the photo there was another faded out though still readable text 

' Mari already loves her new brother!" 

If she ignores the bitter reality that both of them were dead, the photo was pretty cute. She wondered how it would feel to have a sibling whether younger or older than her, it must be nice not being lonely all the time huh? Though Naydia says otherwise, about how annoying they are with all their bickering, but she'd rather experience it first hand to judge, maybe it would be different for her, she'll never know. 

skipping a little bit ahead she saw Mari and Sunny running around the house... well that's what she thinks this photo is, it was blurry probably from them moving around so you only really saw two blobs. The text thankfully able to give more context about the situation 

" They've been running around the house for an hour, children have so much energy these days" 

The piano that was in the room must have been Mari's. After all she saw multiple photos of the girl playing it with text of how good of a pianist she was. There was even one were she was holding a gold medal, Sunny looking mesmerized by it , She must've inspired him a lot huh. 

Later in the album Sunny seemingly had started practicing the violin himself he seemed to have been good at it receiving quite the few medals it seems, By the looks of it he and Mari would be having a duet together! Nova hoped it went well for the both of em. 

...Though she couldn't help but wonder how they died. 

She'd kept flipping through the pages until it abruptly stopped, going back to flip a few pages after she was met with the same white blank page... It took her about 30 minutes to flip through the whole album, with a sigh she'd gotten up going to the couch putting the album next to her. 

What now? 

Nova slumped onto the couch barely even on it anymore as she let out a long sigh, Maybe she could have a 4 am snack? Nah. 

Maybe she could......... 

**snore**

Nova must have been more tired than she thought she was being able to doze off in a less than comfortable position in a matter of seconds without even realizing it. 

"Oi,OI! wake up" 

A blurry noise came from above her making Nova try to roll around to block the sound only to end up falling face first into the carpet covered ground which did do the trick in waking her up as she jolted up from the ground in panic before blinking...Oh. She forgot she'd woken up in the middle of the night, she must have dozed off when she sat on the couch. Nova's memory was fuzzy, her mind not bothering to remember what she had gotten up to in her nightly adventure. 

"Come on, hurry up get dressed we're going out" 

Snapping out of her daze she sighed and got up dusting herself off from the floor, her soon to be back pain still haven't hitting her...yet 

Nova could really care less about what she wore picking up a light blue off shoulder crop top with a pair of jeans both which she seemed to have an abundance of, quickly putting them on cuffing the hem of her jeans. Thankfully her hair was quite short enough that it didn't need much effort most of the time she'd just brush it up a little and she was good to go. 

Walking down the stairs she had realized that she didn't know where they were going, only being abruptly { and rudely} being woken up by someone and by the voice it was probably Naydia. Taking her last step down the stairs with a lazy hop she'd met the rest outside. 

Naydia had been wearing a shorter dress which was different from her more taller dresses, It had a sweetheart neckline with short puffy sleeves and as usual it had been white. 

Caroline wore a light blue dress with a puffy skirt, the dresses neckline goes straight across the chest, her sleeves were puffy and tightened at the wrist, the sleeves were translucent giving Caroline's olive skin tone a blue hue to it. 

Daisy had been wearing skirt overalls with a long sleeved rainbow shirt, her socks had been miss-matched one with spots while the other with stripes and white sneakers with stickers. 

The aroma of food hit Nova right in the nose as she had got close to Daisy, with her she was holding a picnic basket filled with all types of foods... When did they have a picnic basket? Daisy must've noticed her questioning look as she spoke up. 

"I was able to get it from out next door neighbors in the morning, surprised they were up that early but worked out for us" 

Well that made more sense now. 

Their walk to the lake was quite silent as they were enjoying the new view of the town, the more calming atmosphere even with children running and playing around it felt much quieter especially for them being from the city and all. 

They'd quickly set up the picnic blanket putting the basket onto the ground eating and laughing loudly. The lake was quite empty today with just a few families spread out here and there, It certainly felt less awkward then the last time Nova was here. 

Caroline had run to the front pulling out her phone as she took a surprise picture holding up the peace sign before showing it to the dazed individuals in said picture. Caroline had wore a cheeky smile in the photo as Naydia had just turned her head around for her shocked expression to appear on the photo, Nova held her head up high presumably about to check what the clicking sound was, while Daisy looked barely shocked even looking like she was expecting it with a smile on her face. 

They'd gotten back around sunset watching T.V for a while before they finally decided to do their chores. Daisy finished first washing the dishes rather quickly, Both Naydia and Caroline finished at around the same time before leaving to go return the picnic bag and buy stuff from Hobbiez. Naydia mostly going with Caroline so she didn't get lost 

Which left Nova who had to clean the house up and being the major procrastinator she is she was still at it after an hour later, so close to being finished yet so far, Daisy had sat on the couch being mental support for Nova which most of the time she just sat on her phone, While cleaning the living room she'd heard Daisy put her phone down as she reached for something nearby her. 

"What's this?" 

She'd asked, showing the former the item that was in her hand, which was a photo album.... ohhhh so that's what she was doing in her late night adventure. Memories flooded back to her as it clicked in her head the guilty feeling returning... she still felt quite bad about looking at a photo album with dead people in it. 

"Just a photo album from the previous owners" 

She said returning back to her sweeping, she may or may have not left out the part where the children were dead maybe subconsciously as she herself really didn't like thinking about it either. 

She'd heard the pages being flipped as Daisy hummed casually before it completely stopped, Daisy must've hit the same stump as she did as just a second later she was flipping through the pages again to see if she'd missed any photos to no avail, but Daisy was stubborn as she then started checking for pages that were stuck together. 

This time she succeeded. 

Daisy looked at the page of photos she unraveled before her eyes stuck on one taking it out of the album. It was a family photo with both the parents appearing, this was the only photo were she can see the parents faces... and they looked oddly familiar the cogs in her head turning before it finally clicked, finally getting why these people looked so familiar to her, and she wanted to tell Nova... she felt obliged to tell Nova in some sorts. 

"Yo Nova? can you um come here for a sec?"


End file.
